


Letter 1. To Gotham

by ellenoruschka



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batman/Gotham City (sort of), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, Poetry, Post-Movie 2: Dark Knight (2008), hurt Bruce Wayne is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: This city, they say, needs a hero.





	Letter 1. To Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Письмо 1. To Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342714) by ellenoruschka. 



> I have a series of poems dedicated to the DCU characters, namely, to Batman. They are all in Russian, but I managed to translate one of them into English, so here it is.

This city, they say, needs a hero –  
Oh no, not so.  
What it needs is a killer,  
A traitor,  
A deadly foe.

Are you ready or not? –  
I don’t care, so here I come.  
Oh, this city is not asleep.  
Can you hear the drum  
Of its hungry heart?  
It will kill you and eat you whole...  
Yet there can be no better place  
For my fractured soul.

Can you hear me, city?  
Oh you, who has shaped my wings –  
I have glided above your rooftops,  
I’ve seen your sins,  
All your darkness and crimes…  
I have saved you so many times!  
No escape from your clutches –  
You know my allegiance lies  
Just with you, yet you crush me  
For something I’ve never done;  
Yet you shatter my armour and heart…  
…it is time to run.

You, my city, can’t hear me,  
You, who has shaped my soul –  
You can hear me no more;  
Oh my Gotham, I love you so!  
I’m so tired and weak –  
Count to ten for me,  
Let me go.

How I wanted to keep you steady,  
To bring you light!..  
…But hatred is in your eyes,  
And it’s burning bright.  
Call for me,  
Lie to me,  
Lure me in;  
And again I’ll try  
To become what you need –  
A menace,  
A deadly foe;  
Hate me, Gotham,  
Destroy me, Gotham.

I love you so.


End file.
